Friends, Family and True Love
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Zuko will do anything to find his mother. Katara will do anything to help him. Will they find love on their journey or will they be afaid to share their true feelings. Better then summary and Title


**Ok this is my first Avatar the last air bender fan fiction and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Avatar: The last airbender**

"_Azula always lies. Azula always lies_" the now fire lord chanted to himself while remembering the day his sister, Azula, who was now in the crazy house, told him his father was going to kill him and the day his mother left. Zuko still had no idea where his mother was.

His father, who was imprisoned, still refused to tell him where his mother was. Zuko was going to try again this afternoon to get his father to tell him where his mother was.

Zuko made his way to the pond, not far from the palace. He was surprised to see Katara, his water bending friend, there. As he approached her, he wasn't surprised to see her practicing her water bending. He watched her for about an hour before she noticed him.

"Hey" she said while still water bending.

"Hey," Zuko responded back with a small smile.

"So what do I owe for the honor of your presence?" asked Katara with slight sarcasm but with a small friendly smile, eyes still focused on the water.

"Can't I walk around my own home without being questioned?" Zuko said with a smirk.

Katara then turned around to face him and rolled her eyes, still not giving him eye contact.

"When I was younger, I used to stay out here and feed the turtle-ducks with my mother." Zuko said after a moment.

"Oh" Katara said lowly. Katara looked at Zuko, looking him in the eye. As always, she got lost in the fire bender's deep golden orb. She forgot where she was momentarily.

'_Zuko is really attractive, with or without the scar, he is still the most attractive guy I have ever seen'_ The water bender thought.

She had noticed that lately she has been having a lot of thoughts like that about Zuko. She wondered if he had feeling about her as she did him.

Zuko sat down and broke off a piece of bread and threw it into the pond, turtle-ducks appeared instantly. Katara sat down with him.

"Has your father given you any information about her yet?" she asked in a soft voice.

Zuko shook his head. "He wont tell me anything, but I plan to get him to tell me this afternoon." he stated strongly at the end.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked him curiously.

"I have my ways." was all he said.

* * *

Zuko was reading a scroll in his study when Katara walked in. He looked up at her expecting her to say something but she didn't. She just went over to the pictures on the wall. Zuko wondered what she was up too.

He watched as she looked at the pictures and stopped at a picture of him when he was younger, smiling for a reason he didn't remember. Zuko walked over to where Katara was and stood next to her.

Katara looked at Zuko then back at the picture and smiled. It wasn't a ordinary smile, it was a smile that Zuko knew too well. This was the smile Katara made when she was up to something.

"Aw Zu-Zu you were so cute." she said while still looking at the picture.

A small blush appeared on Zuko's face before he thought about what she said and froze.

"What did you just call me?" he asked her.

Katara smiled deviously "I have no idea what your talking about… Zu-Zu"

_Zu-Zu, _a childhood nickname that Zuko couldn't stand_. _

"Who told you about my old nickname?" Zuko asked her, much annoyed because now that she found out she wasn't going to let it go.

_I will killing whoever told her about that_. He thought to himself.

"I have ways of finding things out Zu-Zu" Katara said.

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko demanded as Katara laughed.

"Make me" Katara challenged and before Zuko could say anything his head was soaking wet with water. Katara tried to run out for the door but Zuko grabbed her around the waist from behind and closed the door.

"Not so fast" he said.

She tried to escape from his arms but couldn't. She decided to turn and face him but was surprised by how close he was when she did this. Their faces were inches apart.

Katara had no idea what had gotten into her but she leaned in closer to Zuko, Zuko noticed this and moved closer to her. Just as their faces were centimeters apart the door swung open and Zuko released Katara at once.

They looked at the door to see it was no other then Sokka, Katara's brother.

"Hey guys... why is Zuko wet?" He asked when he noticed the fire bender.

"Ask her" Zuko pointed to Katara.

"Bad Zu-Zu! pointing is rude," Katara said with a smirk on her face.

"Zu-Zu?" Sokka asked as he started laughing.

"Ugh, I have no time for this." Zuko grunted as he started to walk out but stopped and turned around at the door.

"Katara would you please?" he said, motioning to his head. Katara removed the water from Zuko's clothes with water bending.

Zuko mumbled a thanks before leaving the room.

**Hours later**

Zuko walked into his study with a determined smile on his face as he started grabbing his things.

"Someone's in a good mood." Katara commented.

Zuko didn't notice she was still there.

"Yeah I am," he said without looking up at her.

"And may I asked why is that?" she questioned.

"I know where my mother is and I am going to find her." he said as he turned around heading for his room now, Katara not far behind.

"I'm coming with you" she said in a tone that stated there was no point in arguing.

Zuko had his things ready as he waited for the water bender. Katara came out the palace with her things. Zuko helped her into the fire nation air balloon and they headed off to an unknown island to find Zuko's mother.

**Should I continue it? You tell me.**


End file.
